Fatal Arguement
by Moonlight1234
Summary: McGee and his father have an arguement. Is is fatal, or healing?


Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or the characters

Summary: McGee and his father have an argument, while they track down a Navy petty officer murderer. Will the argument be fatal, or will it be healing?

Admiral McGee's POV

He was watching the screens that his son had put up. _Why couldn't you have joined the Navy?_ Of course, he'd told his son to, but what'd he do? Join those NCIS chumps. "Why'd you do it? Why'd you join NCIS? Why not actually protect your country? What would even motivate you to join NCIS?" His son didn't take his eyes of the surveillance cameras. "I am protecting my country. I _protect_ the Navy and Marines, so they can protect our country. "So why would you join those NCIS chumps instead of the Navy, Tim?" His son responded with a question. "Wait, isn't that Stephen?" He pointed at a camera. "Yeah, it is," His son got his gun ready, and started to follow the murderer with his father close behind. When they had him cornered, he went ahead of his son, opened the hallway door, and stepped inside, facing the killer. The man turned, raised his gun, but something blocked him from the action. It was his sons shoulder. _Darn it, Tim! _But then he heard it, two gunshots. He looked around his sons shoulder, and Stephen had one shot to the heart. _Where'd the second shot go? _His son fell to the ground, blood gushing from a wound in his chest. His son opened his mouth. "I always…wanted to…be a federal…law officer…" His son died, right there. But that wasn't why the Admiral was crying. It was because his son had died thinking that his father disapproved of him.

Tony's POV

A petty officer second class had found them, and called NCIS. When Ducky and his faithful Autopsy Gremlin arrived, they called the team up. The paramedics had shown up a long time ago, and given the Admiral some shock stuff. He was watching the main entrance to the U.S.S Cherokee, guarding it from reporters. Ducky came up with a body bag, and Tony knew it was McGee. The reporters got worse when they saw the body bag. "Is it true that a NCIS Special Agent died down there? Is the murderer still walking loose?" "Hey!" DiNozzo shouted. "A NCIS Agent did die, the murderer is dead, now please, let us do our jobs, or I'll call some naval personnel to personally escort you off." They left, grumbling and arguing. Tony turned to Ducky. "Is it really…McGee?" "Yes, Anthony, I'm so sorry. He was a good agent and a better man." Gibbs walked over. "Did the son of a b**** that did this get caught, Tony?" "No, boss. He was killed, by McGee." "Alright then, where's that stupid Admiral?" "Why?" "He saw what happened," "Uhhh…he's over there." Gibbs walked in that direction. _Oh snap, angry Gibbs. Looks like Ducky needs a third body bag for the Admiral. _"Tony!" _Abby! Oh, I don't think she knows, and then I'll have to tell her. _Abby hugged him. "Ahh...Abby…don't kill me…" "Sorry, Tony. I gave Ziva, Ducky, and Bossman one. Where's Tim? He needs one, too." "Abby…McGee's dead." "What? He can't be! He was with a Navy Admiral! His own dad! How is he dead?" "No idea." Abby looked down at the ground. "Gosh…Tim…" She sat down and cried. Tony put his arm around her. "Abby, he killed the guy who killed all those Navy petty officers." She just kept crying until Gibbs came back and steered her away. _McGeek, why'd you have to do surveillance? Why wasn't I there? Why don't I have one of those gut feelings like Gibbs?_ "It was not your fault, Anthony. Timmothy made his choice, and only Gibbs has a gut feeling like that." "Thanks, Ducky."

Admiral McGee's POV

The funeral was great, for a funeral. His wife, Ruth, cried the whole time. Sarah, well…she was sobbing, and the forensics Goth woman, Abby, was right along with her. Tony, Director Vans, Ziva, and Gibbs had talked about Tim. _Tim, why'd you have to join NCIS? Then you wouldn't be dead if you done something else!_ He wrapped an arm around his wife, grieving his son no less, just not showing it. He saw the Chief ME, walk to him. "My condolences about Timmothy. He was a great agent, and a better man. I trust you and your lovely wife here had something to do with that." He immediately liked . "Yes, Dr. Mallard- "Ducky, please." "Ducky, I do believe that his sister helped, and I wish that maybe I could've saved him." "No, I'm afraid not. The bullet had pierced Timmothy's lung, it would have been almost instantaneous, but excruciatingly painful." His son hadn't shown any pain. Big surprise, not really, after what Ziva had said about Somalia. "Thank you, Ducky. This might be a bit weird, but could you…help Sarah? I mean, your psychological background, I just don't know how to help her." "I shall try, Admiral. I shall try."

**The end. I hoped you liked it, I was gonna do a Gibbs POV but didn't have time. It's my first one, and I plan to do a Tony one, too.**...


End file.
